La cacofonía de las cigarras
by C. L. AyA
Summary: Todo comenzó con la inesperada muerte de Lucy, y la terrorífica cadena de eventos que sucedieron después, erizaron la piel de los espectadores. "Muerte tras muerte, el molesto sonido del aleteo de las cigarras inundaba las escenas de los echos."
1. Chapter 1

**La cacofonía de las cigarras. **

_**1er Capitulo. –La muerte de Lucy Heartfilia.**_

* * *

_**Rojo, Rojo, los deseos son teñidos.**_

* * *

Su columna trono al sentir el fuerte impacto provocado por el vehículo y sin poder mantenerse de pie su cuerpo voló algunos centímetros y cayo boca abajo sobre el cristal de este, provocando que los pedazos de vidrio roto se incrustaran en su cara, su cuerpo se empezó a deslizar hasta quedar totalmente encima del cofre del auto dejando a su paso un camino de brillante sangre. Había escuchado el crujido de sus costillas rompiéndose al momento de estrellarse y ahora la sangre le hervía por el inmensurable dolor. Sintió como sus huesos dejaron de estar ensamblados y sus pulmones se contraían por la falta de oxigeno. La sangre acumulada en el interior de sus mejillas a causa del choque con sus propios dientes se empezó a liberar en su boca, obligándola a sentir el empalagoso sabor a hierro en la lengua y su vista se empezó hacer cada vez más nula.

Iba a morir. Lucy Heartfilia iba a morir.

Y tuvo miedo.

Intento gritar, pedir ayuda, pero de sus labios no salía ni el más mínimo lamento, su garganta se encontraba demasiado seca y de sus ojos empezaban a caer las lágrimas. Se sentía impotente, incapaz de mover siquiera los brazos o las piernas por lo magulladas que estaban.

El terror la empezaba a invadir, no por el hecho de morir, la muerte no era algo de temer, si no, por ser olvidada.

Lucy sabía perfectamente que estaba sola, que nadie la esperaba en su casa, que nadie la lloraría, y esa idea la llenaba con una sensación perturbadora. No quería ser olvidada, al igual que el cadáver de una cigarra en una lámpara, fría y sin vida.

Escucho las sirenas de las ambulancias y patrullas llegando, el murmullo de la gente hablando a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos, el cansancio le impedía seguir consiente y se dio cuenta de que tres segundos habían bastado.

En tres segundos el semáforo cambio a una deslumbrante luz roja. En tres segundos el chirrido del automóvil llego hasta sus oídos. En tres segundos volteo y vio como el vehículo se avecinaba hasta ella.

Su vida se estaba acabando y ella se encontraba lo suficientemente cansada como para suplicar que no fuer así, un ligero cosquilleo en su mano llamo su atención y desvió su vista hasta ella.

Una cigarra.

Estaba más que segura que venía por ella, podría jurar que el insecto la miro algunos segundos directamente a los ojos, era la cigarra que la llevaría a la otra vida y sin embargo el insecto abrió sus pequeñas alas y salió volando, y por inercia ella lo siguió con la vista, topándose con la mirada del conductor.

Su mundo se detuvo, porque se vio reflejada a ella misma en aquel iris. Sus ojos de un perfecto contraste con los de ella, el se encontraban en total shock. Su cabello rosa contenía algunos vidrios y su ropa estaba salpicada con sangre, la cual probablemente le pertenecía a ella. El tenía agarrado fuertemente el volante, como si tuviera miedo de soltarlo y que sus manos se desprendieran de sus brazos. Y una cálida sensación invadió su cuerpo al verlo tan frágil, con tanto miedo, al igual que ella. Y sin poder evitarlo le sonrió y en los ojos verdes del desconocido vio duda. Y Lucy Heartfilia tuvo un último deseo.

De sus tímpanos empezó a surgir un molesto sonido, comparado con el aleteo de las cigarras. Un fuerte punzón invadió su vientre, su cuerpo empezó a expulsar sangre por la boca y la nariz, su delicado vestido amarillo que se encontraba lleno de tirones de tela rota, ahora se empezaba a teñir de rojo carmesí, al igual que sus deseos. Y su respiración se detuvo por completo al mismo tiempo que su dolor.

Cuando los para-médicos llegaron, la retiraron de la posición que se encontraba y empezaron a querer resucitar su cuerpo, pero no respondía, le empezaron a suplicar que respirara, pero sus pulmones habían dejado de funcionar. Y su piel empezó a palidecer agarrando una temperatura fría.

Había muerto. Lucy Heartfilia había muerto.

Y aun conservaba su vista fija en aquel muchacho de pelo rosa que no dejaba de temblar.

_**Hem… ¿Hola?. 26/12/13**_

_**Esta historia surgió originalmente como un One-Shot, pero por razones de la madre imaginación decidí convertirlo en una historia larga. O ¿Qué opinas?**_

_**Fue muy relajante escribir este capítulo, pero no estoy segura de que saliera precisamente muy bien. De una vez advierto, que yo quiero que mueran TODOS XD, muajajaja.**_

_**¿Te pareció entretenido? ¿Te gusto?. Si la respuesta es sí ¡DEJA UN REVIEW¡ ¡DEJA UN REVIEW¡ ¡DEJA UN REVIEW¡ ¡DEJA UN REVIEW¡**_

_**Jojojojo, considéralo un regalo de Navidad.**_

_**Por último gracias por leer.**_

_**AyA-nee **_

_**Posdata: ¡DEJA UN REVIEW¡**_


	2. La locura de Natsu Dragnnel

**La cacofonía de las cigarras. **

_**2do. Capitulo. –La locura de Natsu Dragnnel.**_

* * *

_**Frágil, frágil, que frágiles son los humanos.**_

* * *

–¡Joder Natsu! Es hora de que lo olvides. –El hombre lo tomo de los hombros y le grito con tanta rabia que la saliva empezó a fluir con sus palabras.

–No puedo Gray. –su voz era ronca y monótona, como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo. Gray bufo y lo soltó del cuello para tirarse en el sillón de la sala.

–Ya pasaron tres años. – El se masajeo sus sienes irritado.- Al menos deberías de hacer el intento de limpiar tu departamento. –señalo los restos de cajas y comida por todos lados y miro de reojo a su amigo. El Natsu Dragnnel que conocía había desaparecido. Sus vividos ojos estaban repletos de ojeras, su piel se empezaba a demacrar por la falta de sol al igual que su cuerpo por la mala alimentación y su mirada lo perturbaba. Sus ojos siempre alegres y retadores ahora estaban vacios, y eso no era normal, al menos no en el. –Deberías de dormir más. –

–No puedo. Cada vez que cierro los ojos ella aparece. – Gray intento ahogar una carcajada. –Su cadáver tieso y ensangrentado, mirándome directamente a los ojos… Siento como si se recostara en sima de mi mientras duermo.–Natsu trago y tomo su frente con sus manos. –Gray es horrible, la sensación de que su piel fría toque la mía, Dios, podría jurarte que el olor de su sangre invade mis fosas nasales. Gray tengo miedo de dormir y que ella me lleve. – Fullbuster sintió como los bellos de su nuca se enchinaban pero prefirió ignorar aquel hecho. Después de todo era un psicólogo y debía de guardar su compostura ante sus pacientes.

–Al parecer no lo sabes, pero es muy normal que la gente que sufrió algún shock muy fuerte, quede con el pos trauma de aquel suceso. – El cruzo sus piernas, tomando la posición que utilizaba en su trabajo. – En pocas palabras alucinaciones o miedos irracionales. Lo que te sucede no es más que un engaño, que te proporciona tu mente por el peso que lleva tu conciencia. –El moreno sonrió. –Ósea, estás loco. – Natsu lo perforo con la mirada.

–Por favor Hielito, no me vengas con tus idioteces, esa palabrería solo funciona con los locos que van contigo, pobres no saben que lo único que haces es empeorarlos. –Gray apretó la mandíbula indignado. – Y la diferencia, recae en que, lo que te digo es verdad. – EL peli-negro chirrió los dientes, había olvidado que la persona con la que hablaba era un testarudo de primero, cosa que no cambiaría por mas traumado que este. Prefirió seguirle el juego.

–Entonces sal, demuéstrale que no se lo vas a permitir tan fácil. –Dragnnel negó con la cabeza.

–No puedo. Cada vez que pongo un pie afuera la culpa me carcome. –Gray apretó su puño furioso de todas esas estúpidas escusas y sin pensarlo dos veces lo estampo en la cara del peli-rosa.

– ¡Maldita sea! No puedo es lo único que sabes decir. Si tanta culpa tienes ve y pídele de rodillas perdón a su familia, luego ve a su tumba y as exactamente lo mismo. – Estaba más que enfadado.

–Tampoco lo puedo hacer. –Gray estuvo a punto de proporcionarle otro puñetazo, pero este fue esquivado con una velocidad superior y de vuelto con el doble de fuerza, obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo en el sillón.

– ¿Por qué no puedes? –

–Por que ella era huérfana. Su cadáver fue echado a una fosa común, nadie reclamo su cuerpo. –Gray abrió los ojos sorprendido, intentando asimilar aquella información.

–Rayos, no me digas que lo investigaste. –El se revolvió el cabello buscando la forma de ayudar a su amigo, lo mejor era decirle la maldita verdad. –Dios Natsu, tenías 17 años cuando la atropellaste y ni siquiera fue tu culpa, ella cruzo cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo. –El peli-rosa desvió su vista y cerró los ojos, con la intención de ignorar aquellas palabras. Gray se cabreo y de nuevo lo sujeto por los hombros sacudiéndolo fuertemente. –ELLA TUVO LA MALDITA CULPA, ELLA MISMA SE MATO. ELLA, SOLO ELLA PROVOCO SU PROPIA MUERTE. –Natsu no lo detuvo, dejo que descargara todo la ira que contenía con el atreves de los años y cuando por fin dejo de sacudirlo e insultarlo, dijo en voz baja.

–No lo investigue. Ella me lo dijo. –

–Maldición la conocías. –Sintió culpa al pensar en aquella idea y empezó a comprender la razón de que su amigo no lo hubiera superado.

–No. Ella me lo dijo en un sueño. –Sus ojos no mostraron engaño alguno, el lo sabía a la perfección, Natsu nunca mentía. Gray se sintió observado y de nuevo la piel se le enchino.

* * *

Cuando Gray al fin se fue, Natsu se recostó algunos segundos, estaba agotado. Prendió el televisor e intento disipar su sueño mientras buscaba algo que ver. Empezó a sacudir las manos y las piernas cuando sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos, con la esperanza de que su cuerpo no se durmiera. Corrió las mangas de su sudadera y vio la fila de hematomas que empezaban a descender de color, desde morado asta verde en sus muñecas y al igual que las veces pasadas empezó a pellizcar sus brazos con la intención de que el dolor lo mantuviera despierto, dio al menos veinte vueltas por toda la sala y cuando no pudo mas cayo rendido en el suelo.

Natsu tembló, de nuevo estaba sintiendo aquella respiración en su cuello que tanto lo aterraba y su olfato empezó captar el olor de la sangre. Apretó los ojos fuertemente como cuando era niño y sentía miedo. Cerro los puños y clavo sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, provocando que la sangre empezara a escurrir de ellas. De nuevo aquella sensación de frio inundo su piel y sintió el aliento de aquella cosa, subir desde su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

–Yo hacía exactamente lo mismo. –El dio un ligero salto por el susto y sin poder contenerse más, abrió los ojos. Ella estaba ahí. Su vestido amarillo se había teñido por completo de rojo al igual que las puntas de su cabello, la mitad de su rostro estaba morado, cubierto por un enorme hematoma que aun contenía restos de cristales y sangre ,sus brazos y piernas estaban llenas de raspones, algunas partes parecían no tener la primera capa de piel, mostrando su roja carne. –Claro, eso fue antes de que me mataras. –Natsu volvió a cerrar nuevamente los ojos y los mantuvo así, hasta que dejo de sentir aquella respiración en su cuello. Al abrirlos, ella ya no estaba. Eso era lo que más le asustaba, no sabía si en realidad era un sueño. Empezaba a confundir la realidad con la fantasía y eso le aterraba. Hacía temblar sus huesos.

* * *

–Natsu, prende la calefacción. –La mujer se tallo los brazos intentando calentar su cuerpo.

–Está encendida Erza. – Gray golpeo la pequeña caja de metal a un costado de la puerta. –Parece que está descompuesta. – El peli-rosa los observo desde la entrada, ambos venían por lo menos dos veces a la semana a llenar la alacena y asegurarse que el no hubiera desfallecido por abstinencia. La mujer se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a acomodar los alimentos.

Miro de reojo a su amigo, el peli-rosa se tronaba los dedos nerviosamente y su vista viajaba por toda la sala, traía la misma ropa que la semana pasada y estaba arrinconado en una de las esquinas del sofá. Estaba preocupada, muy preocupada. Natsu estaba volviendo a ser, el niño loco al que todo le temía en el orfanato.

* * *

–Vamos duerme un poco, Gray se quedara contigo. –Scarleth empezó a palmear el sillón, invitando a su amigo, el negó con la cabeza. –Ya entiendo, quieres que duerma contigo como cuando éramos niños. Estabas tan obsesionado con derrotarme que hasta nos vallábamos juntos. Extrañas aquellos tiempos, ¿verdad? –Gray soltó una fuerte carcajada. El peli-rosa chásquelo la lengua y de nuevo negó, con un ademan le pidió que se quitara del mueble y se recostó. Últimamente todo lo que él decía era atreves de movimientos, y eso los preocupaba, aun mas. –No entiendo porque ya no utilizas tu habitación. –

–El tiene la sospecha, de que aquella "cosa", utiliza su recamara como refugio. –Erza forzó una sonrisa. Gray se acerco hasta la puerta de la habitación y poso su mano sobre la perrilla, tenia seguro.

–A ella no le gusta que la molesten, asegura la puerta. – las palabras de Natsu fueron apenas un susurro, tenía miedo de que lo oyeran. El dúo se miro mutuamente. Natsu estaba perdiendo la cordura.

* * *

–Duérmete. Duérmete. Duérmete. Duérmete. –Gray coreaba su voz, con la intención de que su amigo cerrara los ojos. Pero no funcionaba, el se dormía 15 minutos y despertaba alterado, se quedaba despierto otros 15 y de nuevo se dormía, y así simultáneamente. –Joder. Ya me duele la voz. ¿No piensas dormir? –No recibió respuesta. –hace calor no crees. –Fullbuster se acerco a la enorme ventana que daba dirección hacia la avenida y se dispuso a levantar la enorme rejilla que lo cubría.

–No, ellas entran. –Gray fue detenido por la mano del peli-rosa. Natsu movía la cabeza, negando una y otra vez. –No, no, no, no, no, no. Ellas entran. – Gray trago duro.

– ¿Quienes entran? –

–Las cigarras. –

– ¿Les tienes miedo? Si te molestan las puedo matar–

–A ella le molesta eso, dice… que son sus amigas. No le gusta que maten a sus amigas. – Y por tercera vez, Gray sintió que lo observan y una ola de nerviosismo lo invadió.

* * *

Gray saco de su bolsillo su teléfono y busco desesperadamente el número de Titania, abrió la puerta principal y salió silenciosamente.

–Erza, creo que debemos internar a Natsu. –el moreno, observo de reojo a su amigo que dormía, atreves de la pequeña abertura que dejaba la puerta. –El… él se está volviendo loco. La locura de Natsu Dragnnel está regresando. –Y cuidadosamente cerró la puerta, mientras observaba como la abertura se hacía cada vez más pequeña y antes de que esta se cerrara completamente, escucho un clic proveniente de la perilla de la recamara. Pero decidió ignorar aquel insignificante sonido.

¿Por qué lo hiciste Gray? No te diste cuanta de que aquel ruido había sido el del seguro desactivándose.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Solo es una pesadilla. Solo es una pesadilla. No eres de verdad.**_

.

.

Gray empezó a bajar las escaleras. 2, 4, 6, 8, 10. Había llegado al segundo piso

La dorada perilla empezó a rodar de manera lenta y silenciosa. 2, 4, 6, 8, 10. La puerta se había abierto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pero tus pesadillas siempre se hacen realidad. **_

_** Lo sé.**_

.

.

2, 4, 6, 8, 10. Gray había llegado al primer piso.

2, 4, 6, 8, 10. Natsu sintió el rose de aquellos dedos en su piel. Los recuerdos de cuando era un niño surcaron su mente. Habían regresado.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tengo miedo. Tengo muchísimo miedo.**_

.

.

Gray se dirigió a la salida. Escucho un ligero zumbido y vio el insecto en el suelo, tenía la mitad de su cuerpo debajo de su zapato, había pisado una cigarra. El animal se retorcía debajo de su suela, provocando que el sonido de su taxonomía rompiéndose se escuchara con una asquerosa claridad. Levanto el pie y lo piso completamente. No tenía caso que la cigarra siguiera sufriendo. Y cuando el sonido desapareció por completo, un grito desgarrador inundo aquella calle.

La gente se empezaba a reunir, algunas mujeres lloraban por la impresión y otros preferían simplemente retirarse.

Gray no dejaba de temblar, de vomitar. La nieve se empezaba a llenar con el asqueroso revoltijo que salía de su estomagado, pintándola de un repugnante color café, pero le era inevitable, el solo oler la sangre rociada con el aroma que tenia la nieve recién caída, hacia que la cabeza le diera vueltas, lo asfixiaba.

Todo debía de ser una mentira, una cruel mentira. Y mientras vomitaba, no dejaba de reírse, se carcajeaba, por que aquello no podía ser real. Aquel cuerpo torcido sobre el asfalto, debía de pertenecerle a otra persona. El desconocido tenía los brazos totalmente volteados por la magnitud del golpe, al parecer había metido los brazos mientras caía y como resultado uno de los huesos de su codo había salido completamente de su piel. Se había golpeado la cabeza, dejando un charco de sangre que la nieve había absorbido. Y una rama de algún muñeco se había incrustado en la parte izquierda de su abdomen. El pobre idiota de seguro se había muerto. Aquello le causaba una enorme risa, el hombre se había aventado, se había matado.

Los paramédicos habían llegado, habían tomado sin escrúpulos aquel cuerpo apenas latente y lo habían subido a una camilla. La bufanda de aquel hombre se escurría con la sangre de su cuerpo mientras lo subían hasta la ambulancia.

No dejaba de carcajearse, La extraña sonrisa del muchacho mostraba felicidad, pero en sus ojos se dilataba desesperación y tristeza pura, dejando a su merced las lágrimas que escurrían de ellos se había vuelto loco, igual que Natsu, igual que aquel pobre muchacho que llevaban al hospital.

* * *

**¡Ohayo!** **(°A°)/ 30/12/13**

**Al fin termine el segundo capítulo. No estoy segura de que sea precisamente bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que yo solamente escribí lo que salía de mi mente en ese momento, sin borrador, sin ideas planeadas. Ejem… Es la primera vez que relato a alguien quedando loco, por ende creo que fue malo. Acepto ideas para mejorar :D **

**El capitulo fue Muy, muy predecible, pero yo quería escribir algo así desde un principio. Las muertes irán mejorando, ¡LO JURO!**

**Tarde porque estuve trabajando en el capítulo de mi otra historia, pronto lo subiré, o al menos eso espero ¬n¬**

**Una pregunta. ¿Qué tanto te agrada Gray? He pensado en matarlo, pero siento que eso arruinaría la historia, pero… pero… Yo quiero matarlo. Lo pensare.**

**Probablemente actualice la historia el 1 de enero. **

**Gracias por los Review, ya los he agradecido por MP**

**AyA-nee**

_**Posdata: ¡DEJA UN REVIEW¡**_


	3. El suicidio de Fullbuster Gray

**La cacofonía de las cigarras. **

_**3er. Capitulo: El suicidio de Fullbuster Gray**_

* * *

_**Cuando sin vacilar apriete el gatillo.**_

_** Mis dedos se teñirán de un hermoso rojo carmesí.**_

* * *

Lucia tan pequeña e inservible. A su tacto no era más que un pedazo de plomo frio, parecía tan inocente que era casi imposible pensar que aquella circunferencia de apenas dos centímetros de grosor fuera capaz de derribar asta al hombre más fuerte. La bala en sus manos era la evidente prueba de la estupidez humana.

Se carcajeo, se retorció de la risa, recordando cuantas veces les dijo a sus pacientes el suicidio no llevaba a nada, que la gente que pensaba en aquello solo quería matar al dolor y no a la vida. ¡Dios!, lo había repetido tantas veces, que Juvia planeaba bordarlo en un cojín.

Pero claro, en aquel tiempo el jamás había comprendido el dilema que podría llegar a tener un futuro suicida, antes de obligar a su cuerpo a morir.

Tendría que dejar a Juvia sola, a su frágil y delicada esposa, estaba segura de que ella lloraría mucho, gritaría tanto que la garganta le dolería y sus ojos se hincharían. Pero el ya no estaría ahí para consolarla.

Tendría que abandonar a todas esas personas que acudían a su consultorio, pidiendo ayuda para deshacerse a todos los monstruos que empezaban a surgir en su interior. Pero el no estaría ahí para salvarlos.

Dejaría desbastados a sus amigos. Obligándolos a estar aun más tristes. Pero el ya no estaría ahí para alegrarlos.

Y no le importaba, porque en esos momentos era incapaz de hacer cualquiera de esas cosas. No podía consolarlos, salvarlos o alegrarlos. Ahora él era un completo inútil.

Juvia saldría adelante, al igual que el resto. Ellos volverían a reír y todo marcharía como si aquellos últimos sucesos nunca hubieran pasado. Pero él no podía hacerlo. El era incapaz de olvidar, lo sabía, lo comprendía perfectamente, al final había logrado entender en su plenitud a Natsu, a la locura de Natsu Dragnnel.

Y lo gracioso era que su amigo jamás había estado demente, era otra de las cosas que logro entender. Después de Todo el único que nunca estuvo loco, era Natsu. Todo lo que Natsu decía, todo lo que veía y todos sus miedos eran verdad, todo, absolutamente todo. Ellos eran los ciegos ignorantes que jamás quisieron ver la dura realidad.

La melancolía lo invadió por algunos segundos al recordar el tiempo que habían vivido en el orfanato, cuando conoció a Erza y a Natsu. El junto con la peli-roja habían jurado proteger a Natsu, para que jamás tuviera que recordar los horribles sucesos que ocurrieron en aquel lugar y lo lograron, pero nunca se les ocurrió jurar que protegerían la vida de Natsu, ya que eso no era necesario decirlo, ambos lo tenían completamente claro. Y él había fallado.

Fairy Tail, había sido un orfanato muy famoso en aquellos tiempos, y no precisamente por sus grandiosas instalaciones. No. Era porque todos los niños que vivían ahí estaban retorcidos.

No pensaba darle mucha importancia a su infancia en aquellos momentos, sin embargo el único recuerdo que podía atesorar seguía plenamente grabado en su mente.

.

.

_Flash back_

_._

_._

–_Lo sabes Gray. ¿Verdad? –El niño peli-negro, miro con cierta duda a su compañera pelirroja al oír aquella pregunta. Erza tenía una enorme sonrisa ambigua a pesar de estar completamente arañada y llena de vendas, lo comprendió._

–_Sí. –No existía otra respuesta. Gray intento levantarse pero el fuerte dolor de su tobillo dislocado se lo evito. Se mordió el labio intentando olvidar aquella estúpida sensación y fijo su atención en el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo. Natsu llevaba inconsciente seis horas y no pudo evitar sentirse alarmado, era demasiado tiempo. La niña noto la preocupación en el rostro de Gray._

–_Es lo mejor. Si despierta ahora, empezara a gritar por el dolor de su brazo roto, y aun no podemos llevarlo a un hospital. –intento consolarlo._

–_Pero, sus heridas se pueden infectar por la tierra. –La mirada desesperada de Gray saco unas pequeñas risas de la mayor._

–_Vaya, y dices que lo odias. Te imaginas si no fuera así, terminarían siendo pareja. –El moreno se sonrojo hasta las orejas y la risa de la niña solo aumento. _

–_Sabes que no es así. Rayos, esto es vergonzoso. –El se oculto el rostro con las manos. – S-simplemente me preocupo por mis hermanos. –Erza detuvo sus carcajadas y lo miro tiernamente._

–_No te preocupes, no le ocurrirá nada. Y el todo caso, si se le infectara, sería lo mismo para nosotros. Digo, la herida de tu frente no deja de sangrar y mi ojo no se encuentra precisamente estable. A sí que, si el muere, nosotros también. –Erza lo había dicho como una simple broma, o al menos eso creía el, pero aun así para ellos aquellas palabras significaron una promesa._

–_Natsu es demasiado Estúpido. –Esta vez fue ella quien lo miro con duda. –No es ni capaz de cuidarse solo, y probablemente cuando despierte, se eche toda la culpa. –Ambos prestaron toda su atención en su amigo peli-rosa._

–_Entonces, debemos jurar que él nunca recordara lo que sucedió.-Gray asintió. –Y sobre todo debemos jurar que lo protegeremos. –Ambos asintieron._

–_¿Y si no la cumplimos? –No hubo necesidad de contestar la pregunta de Gray. Lo sabían perfectamente. Si Natsu recordaba, ellos también lo harían, si Natsu no era protegido, ellos tampoco se protegerían, y sobre todo, si Natsu moría, Ellos también lo harían._

_._

_._

_Fin del Flash Back._

_._

_._

Para Erza era imposible cumplir aquella infantil promesa, ella ahora tenia cosas las cuales prefería proteger. Tenía a Jellal y a su hija, pero más que eso, Erza no había roto el juramento. Él era el único que lo había incumplido. Él era el único que debía pagar. Por su culpa Natsu se había lastimado, por su culpa Natsu había muerto.

Se sentía impotente, no había sido capaz de ayudarlo, el era responsable de cuidarlo, Erza se lo había encargado, ambos sabían que Natsu no estaba bien. Y él no lo ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba, técnicamente se rio de él.

Sonaba bastante estúpido y más bien parecía una tonta promesa de amor. Pero aun así debía de hacerlo. Debía de matarse.

Sus manos temblaban de solo tocar el arma en donde metería la bala, con una solo bastaba. Le sorprendió la rapidez y la destreza con la cual cargo la pistola, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto habría jurado que era todo un experto con las armas, y la verdad era que apenas y había tocado una, no pudo evitar reír levemente, al parecer el diablo lo apoyaba.

Seria gracioso ¿No?, probablemente saldría en el periódico y de seguro el titulo sería demasiado gracioso para su gusto, después de todo, no cualquier día se suicidaba un afamado psicólogo, con una licenciatura en antropología social y cultural.

Entonces ¿Porque las lagrimas no dejaban de surgir de las cuencas de sus ojos?

Llevo el arma hasta su frente, su mano no dejaba de temblar haciendo más complicado el poner en posición la pistola, retiro el seguro y poso la yema de su dedo en el gatillo.

No quería hacerlo, No quería hacerlo, No quería hacerlo, No se quería matar.

–_Estoy aquí, contigo. –_

La imagen de Juvia surgió inesperadamente en su cabeza, ella le sonreía, siempre lo había echo, no importaba cuan mal la trataba, ella siempre le sonreía. No era justo. No podía ser tan egoísta con Juvia. Al igual que Erza, el tenia una persona mucho más importante que Natsu, ala cual proteger.

Nunca se perdonaría por no haber cumplido su promesa con Natsu, pero se sentiría mucho pero si dejaba a Juvia. Debía de seguir su propio consejo.

Empezó a descender lentamente la pistola, sintiendo un enorme alivio. Su brazo se empezó a tensar.

No bajaba, la pistola no bajaba.

El arma volvía a subir. No podía controlar su propia mano, una fuerza invisible controlaba su brazo. Empezó a sudar, estaba asustado. No entendía que ocurría

Los nervios invadieron su columna, la piel se le enchino completamente y tuvo la misma sensación que sintió en el departamento de Natsu, lo estaban observando.

Sus dientes empezaron a castañar y por más que intentaba el arma no bajaba y le era imposible el articular un solo grito.

La pistola había topado con su frente.

Sus ojos viajaron por todo el cuarto en busca de alguna salida, y se toparon con la figura femenina que se alzaba en la puerta. Le era totalmente desconocida, jamás la había visto y estaba tan pálida que casi podría ver atreves de ella, sus ropas estaban completamente ensangrentadas y solo tenía algunos mechones de cabello, revelando los enormes huecos en donde el cuero cabelludo había sido arrancado. La piel de sus brazos estaba totalmente desgarrada y sus huesudas manos se movían como si tocaran un piano, provocando un asqueroso sonido parecido al de las cigarras que se quedaban atrapadas en las lámparas.

Esa cosa no era un humano.

Arrastro los pies asta en donde se encontraba el estático Gray, dejando una rastro de brillante sangre y deslizo sus largos y afilados dedos en la mejilla del peli-negro, provocándole una enorme línea en donde la sangre empezaba a brotar en forma de burbujas como si fuera una bebida la cual es soplada con una pajilla.

–Juvia ayúdame. – La frase fue apenas un susurro que se perdió en el aire

Y el extraño ser sonrió.

¡Bang!

El aire se lleno con el sonido de la muerte.

La bala atravesó el carneo, crujiendo, despedazando y machacando el hueso, mordiendo los tejidos con rabia y arrancándolos de su lugar, liberando una hemorragia en los sesos. La bala atravesó la cabeza, volando la sangre fresca y batida, salpicando de un hermoso y vivo color rojo toda la habitación. La cabeza cayó bruscamente hacia adelante por la falta de fuerza en el cuello, dejando escurrirse completamente la sangre que descendía desde su nariz y la mejilla.

Gray había muerto.

* * *

–Erza, Juvia vino a cuidar de Natsu. –La peli-roja sentada en la orilla del catre del hospital, dejo de apretar la mano del muchacho que yacía recostado en la camilla, se levanto y se dirigió en donde se encontraba la otra mujer.

–Juvia, ¿Como esta Gray?. –La peli-azul bajo la mirada.

–El aun cree que Natsu murió. –Erza le indico con un ademan a su compañera para que salieran al pasillo del hospital. –Se siente culpable, por que sucedió mientras lo cuidaba. –

–Pero aun así, Gray ya debió de haber reaccionado. El accidente fue hace un mes. –Las palabras salieron como un nudo de su garganta.

–El doctor dijo que Gray-sama estaba mejor. Pero aun así Juvia tiene miedo de que lo traigamos junto a Natsu y a Gray-Sama le vuelva a dar otro ataque de histeria. –La mujer empezó a limpiar con sus mangas su propio llanto. Erza trago. El solo recordar aquel momento provocaba que sus ojos se humedecieran, comprendía a Gray, ella misma se hubiera vuelto histérica si pudiera, pero alguien debía de mantener la cordura, y esa era ella. Una semana después del accidente, Gray había sido capaz de visitar a Natsu por su propia voluntad, y cuando tan solo puso un pie en la habitación, el empezó gritar como loco y a tirar todas las cosas. No era para menos, Natsu lucia terrible aun ahora, un mes después de que lo internaron.

Natsu había tenido suerte, No había muerto. Pero en cambio el hueso de su brazo quedo tan destrozado que no hubo otra alternativa más que amputarlo, Sus piernas estaban rígidas, incapaz de caminar, y su rostro aun tenia algunos bultos por la hinchazón. Estaba totalmente conectado a sondas y por medio mes tuvo que ser nebulizado, culpa de su pulmón perforado por una rama.

Y lo peor era que no tenían ni idea de por qué intento matarse. El no hablaba, apenas podía masticar la comida por la falta de movimiento en los ligamentos de su boca y el que no tuviera algunos dientes no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Natsu estaba mal, estaba muy mal, sus ojos habían perdido totalmente el brillo, ya no te veía a los ojos, ya no te respondía aunque sea con ademan. Natsu estaba muerto en vida.

–Juvia, todo irá bien. Pero estas segura de que lo debiste de dejar solo. –Erza tomo de los hombros a la mujer.

–No lo sé. Pero debía de venir a remplazarse. No has ido a tu casa en dos días. –Juvia alzo la bolsa de plástico que trajo consigo. –Traje algo de sopa. –Intento cambiar de tema. –Titania sonrió, le alegraba que Gray hubiera encontrado a una mujer tan maravillosa que se preocupara por él. Cuando eran niños, ella se hizo responsable de ver por ambos y cuando crecieron, Gray la ayudo a ver Natsu, quien era demasiado frágil mentalmente. Lo habían Jurado, lo protegerían, pero en aquellos momentos se daba cuenta de que no lo habían logrado y el corazón se le ahuecaba.

–_¿Y si no la cumplimos?_

Aquella frase llego como una veloz ráfaga en su mente, obligándola a taparse la boca y caer sentada en el suelo. Ahora lo recordaba. Las consecuencias que se pusieron mentalmente Gray y Ella.

_Si Natsu recordaba, ellos también lo harían, si Natsu no era protegido, ellos tampoco se protegerían, y sobre todo, si Natsu moría, Ellos también lo harían._

–¡Erza, estas bien! –Juvia se puso a su altura y el tomo del rostro.

¡Dios! Gray podía cometer una locura, tan rápido como pudo se puso de pie y salió corriendo al estacionamiento, siendo seguida por Juvia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jojojojo. Al fin subí el tercer capítulo. Y pues sí, si mate a Gray. Pero en cambio Natsu sigue vivo :D. (Para los que no entendieron el capitulo pasado, si era el cuerpo de Natsu el que cayó por la ventana, pero Gray no lo aceptaba y decía que era otro)**

**Probablemente te confundiste en la parte del orfanato, pero para aclarar mejor su niñez, voy a subir un nuevo Finc, se va a llamar "Niños Retorcidos". Tal vez lo suba el miércoles.**

**¿Por qué no subí el capitulo antes? Sinceramente planeaba redactarlos antes, pero preferí escribir otra cosa. A sí, llevo planeado alrededor de cuatro historias más y las subiré TODAS.**

**No sé si sea precisamente bueno el capitulo, teniendo en cuanta de que no es una historia planeada, Escribo lo que se me venga a la mente en el momento en el que abro el archivo.**

**El próximo capítulo se va a llamar "2x1", me di cuenta de que mis títulos contienen técnicamente todo lo que va suceder en ese capítulo.**

**Me comentaron que mi historia les recuerda a Higurashi por las cigarras. La verdad no sé. No he visto ese anime. Simplemente escogí a esos insectos porque en mi jardín a muchos y son en verdad fastidiosos.**

**¿Por qué decidí escribir un fanfic en donde mueren todos nuestros personajes favoritos? Es porque soy un asco en romance, pero he planeado escribir algún One-shot Súper empalagoso y lleno de amor XP.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, mis amantes del Gore ;D **

**Ya sabes, si te gusto y quieres que suba pronto la continuación **_**¡DEJA UN REVIEW¡**_

_**Si lo odiaste y quieres que me muera ¡DEJA UN REVIEW¡.**_

_**AyA-nee**_

_**Posdata: ¡DEJA UN REVIEW¡**_


End file.
